Bermuda (Lilly Kirkland)
' '''Lilly B. Kirkland is a fanmade character for the anime and web comic, '''Hetalia'. She represents Bermuda, a small island country in the Americas. She is a self-governed overseas military base of England and is part of the United Kingdom. Her Deviantart Page Name It is common for girls in Bermuda (as well as the rest of the UK) to be named after flowers, and two flowers of great national importance to the island - the national flower, bermudiana, and the easter lily - fall under the lily category, from which "Lilly" was derived.Ballard was a common surname in Bermuda, and since Bermudians have two surnames and she is part of the UK, Kirkland is her second (and more commonly used) surname. Appearance Lilly's eyes are a crystal teal, symbolizing the crystal-clear waters surrounding the small island and her coral reefs. Her hair is curly - like 'beach curls' - and a dark caramel brown with hazel highlights, flowing down to her lower back. The curl sticking out from her forehead and usually hooking out to the left represents the hook shape of the island, with the root of the hair being St. David's island and the tip being the Royal Naval Dockyard, if you turned a map about 95° clockwise. Her skin is fairly dark, but it is more of a Hispanic tan than an African tone. This symbolizes that although her first people where white English settlers, currently around 60% of her population is black & her culture was greatly influenced by Spain along with other Hispanic countries. She is often depicted wearing her beach cloths - like in the picture, consisting of a yellow short sleeved crop top-like t-shirt and Bermuda shorts with a Regiment officer's sash tied around her waist - but off-beach she wears shorts or pants and a t-shirt. When its time to be professional she wears either a British military uniform like England's or a Bermuda Regiment officer's uniform. Personality Bermuda tries to be well mannered and respectful while keeping her cheerful disposition, but she can get more than a little crazy around her friends. She is extremely prideful of her people and culture, sometimes to a point where it can get annoying. Bravery and loyalty are very important to her, and she takes the concepts of loyalty very seriously. Her main interests/hobbies include music, swimming, gardening, and spending time with her family, friends, or people. However cheerful, she has a short temper, and if you get her too angry a red aura similar to Sweden's blue or Russia's purple one will form around her, which is one of the aspects of herself from which she earned the nickname "The Devil's Isles". Bermuda is also not very tech savvy, seeing as how her culture is primarily based on tourism and there is little industry. She usually gets America, Nova Scotia, or England to do anything she has to do on the computer for her, because she is honestly more likely to break it. She is one of those people that tends to solve a problem with brute force or by improvising rather than actually making a plan. Relationships England Historical What Bermuda has with the UK is a British Overseas Territory (formerly colonial) relationship. Her Majesty the Queen is Bermuda's official Head of State. The Governor and Commander-in-Chief of Bermuda is appointed by The Queen (on the advice of the British Government in London) after consultation with the Premier of Bermuda. The UK's Foreign and Commonwealth Office administers Bermuda internationally, but in all other matters Bermuda is a self-governing British Overseas Territory. Personal England was the first to colonize Bermuda, and since she had no ancient peoples, he is the closest to a family figure she has. They have a sort of father-daughter relationship, and Lilly loves and respects him greatly. Lilly jokes around with him a lot, and Arthur tries to tolerate her silliness. She is his oldest colony and one of the only ones who has stayed loyal to him, aside from independent self government. America and Canada Historical Bermuda and Canada have been partners in business, commerce, education, tourism and trade since Bermuda was settled by accident in 1609 and by design in 1612. They are tightly connected by business, commerce, culture, education, history, military and more. Canada now supplies about 10% of all Bermuda's tourists. 76% of all tourists and business visitors and more than 75% of all imports to Bermuda come from the USA. America is one of Bermuda's closest trade partners, and there was even a book written dedicated to the strong relationships of the countries; Four Centuries of Friendship, also written in part to celebrate Bermuda's 400th anniversary, describing US-Bermuda history from an American perspective. America also had an Air Force base on Bermuda during WW2, as did England. Personal Bermuda, America, and Canada all see each other as brothers and sisters, having practically grown up together while they were all little English colonies. Although Lilly is the oldest, she 'grew up' a'' ''lot later than her brothers because of an unstable government, meaning she was still physically depicted as a child long after America and Canada had become adults. Because of this, America and Canada (especially the former) like to act like they are the older brothers, treating her like overprotective older brothers do in movies. Lilly usually lets them because she thinks its sweet, but if they ever say they're older out loud she'll get angry. Japan Historical Personal Bermuda spent a lot of time with Japan instead of taking part in the fighting in WW1. Because Kiku wasn't very involved in the war, and since Lilly was still physically young and England decided against letting her fight(leading her military force himself), England trusted him enough to see her while he was away. They would have tea together, trade fish cooking recipes and flowers, and Japan would help her with her swordsmanship. Lilly respects him greatly and they grew very close, and England supported their friendship, being Japan's close friend himself. France Historical Personal Spain, Cuba, and the Italys Historical Personal Other Info / Fun Facts More Pictures 30775E12-7E01-4884-88BC-6B3FDEBB0035.jpg 45CA6E41-7CB6-425C-8DDA-33A2D59A1090.jpg C4FF53C7-A9A0-4DCB-9366-A159220CD085.jpg 7A590FFF-A038-4BA1-A3A4-BF715A2AFC25.JPG|Bermuda Chibi Profile A793938A-036F-40B4-9260-3EF36F9077B5.JPG|Bermuda Regiment officer full body 45B5FE68-DFBD-482E-AB4D-C2F2FCF20DDD.JPG|Bermuda's boar, Buta CDF14DCD-3275-47C5-9C4D-56DDB88013B4.JPG|Lilly and Johnny Barnes, a famous Bermudian Category:Bermuda Category:America Category:Country Category:Female Countries Category:Fanmade characters Category:Hetalia fan characters